my dream come true
by ijustloveyouso
Summary: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.
1. Wonderful Dreams

_**-**_**My dream come true-**

**Summary**: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.

**Chapter 1. **_**Wonderful dreams**_

The bell rang and classes just ended. I was about to walk out of the classroom when I suddenly felt someone putting something in my hands. I look at the piece of white paper opened it and it read:

**Go to the sakura tree, Baka.**

**-N**

Just then, I heard Anna and Nonoko yelling for me to come. I went to them and told them I had a minor headache and that I couldn't go to Central Town with them. Anna, Nonoko and Iinchou being themselves believed me and told me that I should rest and that it's too bad I can't come. But Hotaru, being the smart (not that the others aren't) and keen one had a glint on her eyes as if saying that she's not buying my excuse but also told me that she'll visit me at my house later. And so after saying goodbye telling them I'll have to go to the infirmary, I went to the Sakura tree.

Then after running and running, I finally arrived at the Sakura tree, Mr. N or should I say Natsume told me to come to. I looked at the tree but no one seemed to be there (or at least it seemed at least not a single soul was there at the moment) Then I want nearer to the tree and then I saw a dashing young man in plain jeans and polo shirt with two buttons undone. I saw messy jet black hair and a pair of wild, adorable crimson pools staring intently at me.

_"Mikan, would you please be…"_

**KRING! KRING! KRING! KRING! KRING! BANG!**

And the noisy alarm clock fell on the cold hard floor. Damn! I was dreaming about my best friend again? Wake up, girl. Realize the truth. Check out your reality. Because the reality is that he would never love you back, after all you've been best friends for like 5 months or something like that. He has a crush on Luna for nearly 4 years now. Plus, you're nothing compared to her, don't even bother. Why don't you just find another guy to fall for? After all, you and Natsume just became best friends after you had your heart broken by one of his close friends, Kokoroyome, who happens to have a crush on Luna too. Now, can you please wake up, Mikan Sakura?

And after my conscience spoke up to me, I have hardly realized anything at all. I fixed my bed, took a bath, dried and combed my hair. Put it in the usual pigtails (although I wonder if it'll look better if I let it down once in a while) and changed into my middle school uniform. I quickly ate breakfast and brushed my teeth and got my bicycle and went to school.

When I arrived at my classroom, I was again pretty early. He walked to me and said. **"Good morning, Baka"** it was pretty okay, minus the baka part, but the point that he exerted a bit effort and greeted me good morning was enough for me. Plus, his smirk just made my day. **"Mou, Nat-chan, that's cruel. I'm not an idiot. Good morning to you too by the way."** I pouted. But my pout went away when he ruffled my hair then said, **"Kidding"** How I love this best friend of mine. Too bad he has Luna, but I heard from him that Luna doesn't like him back. He said Luna likes a guy named Kairi. I was a bit happy when I heard that but I was nearly crying when I heard what he said next. He said it was pretty much okay, he said he really didn't mind who she likes, that he will just admire her from afar and be there for her if ever she needs him. My heart was sinking but he lightened up my world by saying 6 simple words. "_**Just like I'll do for you" **_And I stopped spacing out when he held my hand and pulled me while saying, **"Mikan, classes are going to start, let's go." "Oh, okay" **I said while he dragged me all the way to our seats. And when the teacher arrived, she said something unexpected.

**"Okay, settle down class. We have a new transfer student"  
>"Please come in."<strong>

When the transfer student came in my chocolate orbs widen. So much for my wonderful dream, because my worst nightmare just arrived.

**TBC.**

**A/N: ** I'm out of ideas for , "can wounds be healed by time", so if anyone has suggestions, please inform me. Thanks! Anyway, I promise to finish this story! I have already up to chapter 4 figured out but I'll upload them later on. Message me if you have suggestions for my stories or if you want to be my beta. I'm sorry if you don't like this story but I kind of like it. I guess I better put on the disclaimer thingy.

I Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters but I do own the plot, the idea in this story and this fanfic. Yay! **

**Mizuhi Yamato, logging out.**


	2. My Worst Nightmare

_**-**_**My dream come true-**

**Summary**: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.

Thanks to those who reviewed the 1st chapter.

**Kylee-Cat  
>AliOrox<br>xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx**

**ficlhuner**

**Chapter 2. **_**My Worst Nightmare**_

**Mikan's POV**

When the transfer student came in, my chocolate orbs widen. So much for my wonderful dreams, because my worst nightmare just arrived. Silver hair, gray eyes, full lips, adorable cute face, fitted this guy's description. In one word he can be described as: HOT.

**"Youichi Imai"  
>"Okay, Imai-kun, please take a seat beside Hyuuga-kun. Your partner will be…"<br>"Sensei, can I just be partnered up with Mikan?"  
>"You know Sakura-san? Well, that's great then. Sakura-san will be your partner. Please show Imai-kun around. Free period, everyone."<strong>

And my nightmare continues as he comes and sits between me and my beloved best friend. No!

**"Hi! Mikan, how are you?"  
>"Umm.. I'm fine. So what brings you here?"<br>"You know, family orders. It isn't too bad though since I get to be with you."  
>"Oh, is that so silly guy?"<br>"You know how much I love you, my Mikan"  
>"Right. Sure, I do."<strong>

Ugh. Good thing I'm used to him flirting with me. He then grabbed my hand and kissed it.

**"My lady, are you free this Saturday? Let's go on a date"  
>"Ano… , I'm—"<strong>

And before I could answer somebody cut me off.

**"She's not free, we're going to Central Town"  
>"Just who are you? And how dare you interrupt me talking to my Mikan? Who is he, my lady?"<br>"Oh, sorry You-kun. He's Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend. Nat-chan, he's Youichi Imai."  
>"So, Mikan. Are you really not free this Saturday?"<br>"Gomen, it seems I've forgotten but I do have to go to Central Town."  
>"Ugh, that sucks! I'll just drop by your house later, okay?"<br>"Oh, okay"  
>"Mikan, let's go."<strong> Natsume said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom.

I wonder why Natsume made up an excuse that we'll go to Central Town this Saturday. We never made that agreement. Oh, well at least he saved me from spending one miserable day going with You-kun. He's clingy, flirty and annoying but he does care for me.

"So, Nat-chan, we're going to Central Town this Saturday, huh?"  
>"Central Town? What are you talking about, baka?"<br>"Mou, it seems you're the idiot here. You told You-kun that were going to Central Town this Saturday, remember?"  
>"Oh, right. But I only did that because you seemed uncomfortable. I hate seeing you like that."<br>"Uncomfortable, huh? I never was, You-kun is always like that so I got used to it."  
>"I see, is that so?"<br>"So Saturday?"  
>"Okay. 9 am. Central Town. We'll do whatever you want since I'm the one who suggested it in the first place."<br>"Really? Thanks, Nat-chan! You're the best! Ja ne."

And we bid goodbye to each other. My limousine arrived a little bit later. I was love struck when I arrived at home. You-kun was there but he wasn't flirting anymore. It's probably because okaa-san and otou-san was there. I slumped sown on my bed and thought of all the things that happened today. It seems that Natsume-kun is overprotective again. Is that still because he's my best friend or is there something more? We're having a date this Saturday! I can't wait, since its tomorrow already. (Okay, so it's not a date but I don't want to burst my own bubble here.) Hota-chan came on the evening and we ate dinner together. Then she and You-kun went home. And then I headed to my room once more, washed my face, did my evening routine, combed my hair and laid on my bed. Oyasumi.

**TBC.**

**A/N: ** Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Sorry if Ruka haven't made an appearance yet. Sorry to all Ruka fans out there. He'll appear later on. You never know! So please continue on supporting my work! I hope you like it, constructive criticism is most appreciated but of course just a review is fine with me. You can message me if you want. I'm willing to accept comments harsh or not. I'm kind of open-minded anyway.

I Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters but I do own the plot, the idea in this story and this fanfic. Yay! **

**Mizuhi Yamato, logging out.**


	3. A prince Charming

_**-**_**My dream come true-**

**Summary**: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.

Reviewers for Chapter 2: I give you a big hug and a thank you! Please continue on supporting my work.  
>sEcretmiNdLoLITA: you'll find out soon how he's related to Hotaru<br>: I won't call you a copy cat no worries. Thanks for the review!  
>xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx: thanks!<br>Kylee-cat: Natsume's feelings huh, you'll find out soon.!

**Chapter 3. **_**A prince charming**_

**Mikan's POV**

_"Do you, Natsume Hyuuga take Mikan Sakura as your wife and promise to be there in sickness and in health 'til death do you apart?" _said the priest  
><em>"I do."<br>"Do you Mikan Sakura take Natsume Hyuuga as your husband and promise to be there in sickness and in health 'til death do you apart?"  
>"I do."<br>"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
><em>Natsume lifted up the veil in my face slowly. His head was getting closer and closer to my face. My head was spinning. His lips were so close to mine! It was 5 cm away!

4 cm  
>3 cm<br>2 cm

**KRING! KRING! KRING! BANG!**

And my new alarm clock was thrown to the floor once again. **8:00 am.** What in the world? Why would I wake up this early when there are no classes? I look at my calendar and I saw a red mark that read: **NxM 1****st**** Date! **3 words: Oh my Gosh! I totally forgot about my date. I mean our trip to Central Town. So I immediately got up from my bed, took a bath and put on my clothes. (I've picked them a long, long time ago.)

I rushed all the way to Central Town but Alas, luck wasn't on my side. To my disappointment when I saw the clock it read 9:15. I was fifteen minutes late. I sat down to the nearest bench. He might have left already; he might have got tired of waiting for me. He might have…. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a guy with tantalizing crimson orbs wearing a polo shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I was wearing a pleated black and pink mini skirt with black leggings and a simple shirt with butterfly designs. There was like a god of beauty walking towards me. Just then, I realized… it was just my best friend, Nat-chan.

**"Mikan! There you are, I've been looking all over for you!"**

These words made my heartbeat fast and made my cheeks blush. It touched me.

**"Hehe. Sorry, have you been waiting that long?"  
>"No, I just arrived here 15 minutes ago. You look cute in your outfit by the way."<br>"Thank you, you look good yourself."**

So our Central Town date or trip continued. We bought some crepes and we rode on a roller coaster, on a carousel (I know, I'm childish), and ate some more. We were totally having fun until…

**"Ne, Mikan, do I look good enough?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Just answer my question"  
>"You look dashing."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"I'll just go back to send you home later, is that alright?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Look" **he said while pointing his finger at a certain direction.

And to my surprise it was **Luna.** Yes, **Luna Koizumi.** And a pain struck my chest.

**"It's fine. I'll just go home by myself, no need to worry about me. Good luck, Nat-chan!"  
>"Thanks, Mikan. Take care. Ja ne."<br>"Ja ne."**

Well my dream date turned into a disaster. I can't blame him; he loves Luna more than me after all. I'm just the best friend anyway. Maybe it's time for me to find another one to fall for. Kami-sama please show me a guy that loves me more than I love him. I don't want to be hurt anymore by this unrequited love.

Knowing Nat-chan will not come back. I readied myself to go home but I figured I'd go and buy some Howalons first. As I went to the Howalons store there was only a blonde guy on the line. He picked up his Howalon and when he left the counter, there was a sign: **SOLD OUT.** Tears kept flowing. I can't believe I'm crying, damn. Many things have gone wrong. Natsume leaving me and now my favorite sweets being sold out, what more can go wrong? Or rather, what can even go right? These were my questions until,…

**"Miss, are you alright?"  
>"….. I don't know."<strong>

I looked up to see a blonde boy, the same one as before and I noticed his kind azure blue eyes. He offered me some Howalons and we went and rode the ferris wheel. He comforted me. I told him about my story of unrequited love. He said that maybe the guy loves me too but he's not clear yet himself. He told me a lady like me shouldn't waste my tears for someone like that. I thanked him and smiled at him.

**"You should smile more often, it suits you."  
>"Is that so? Thank you."<br>"I know this is too sudden, but Mikan Sakura, I think I might like you. I know you still love this Nat-chan but please be my girlfriend. I'll try to make you forget him."  
>"Are you sure about this? I mean, you know I can't return your feelings the way I am right now"<br>"I'm sure. I want to show that Nat-chan that you're worth so much more. I'm not forcing you though, if it's not to your liking"  
>"No. I'll be delighted to be your girlfriend"<br>"Thank you, Mikan. Aishiteru."**

And I just had my 1st boyfriend. I still like, no, love Nat-chan. But maybe I'll try to love others too. Maybe it's time for me to open my heart once more. Ruka Nogi, seems nice and caring. He's the prince charming I've always dreamed of. Blonde hair, blue eyes, kind and charming personality and charming smile, what more can a girl ask for. Rather, what more of a prince charming can he be? Maybe he's the one who I will fall in love to rather than Natsume. Maybe I'll learn to love him back someday.

Someday…

But for now, I'll just keep on trying. Nat-chan wouldn't mind if I have a boyfriend, would he?

Oh, well. Wait, I don't know what school he goes to! I forgot to ask! Great maybe it was but a big practical joke!

-_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see that I want and I'm needing, everything…- _

That ring tone it's…

**"Hello? Why did you call?"**

**TBC.**

**A/N: ** There, done! Chapter 3 is done! Yay! It was longer than the 1st two chapters, I think.. hehe. It's kind of sad that Natsume isn't Mikan's 1st boyfriend but I guess it's fine since after all it doesn't matter how many boyfriends you've had as long as you end up with the right one. Question is will he end up with the right one? You'll see if you stay tuned. Hehe.

Can anyone guess who the caller is? I'll upload the chapter 4 later this week, probably Monday or Tuesday. So, you have a lot of time to guess. The lucky guesser/s will be posted on the next chapter. Teehee!

I Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters but I do own the plot, the idea in this story and this fanfic. Yay! **

**Mizuhi Yamato, logging out.**


	4. Disaster!

_**-**_**My dream come true-**

**Summary**: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.

Reviewers for chapter 3: Big thanks to all of you.

AliOrox: thanks  
>xXsHiRoNeKo8048Xx: thanks. It was too sudden. I think so too.<br>Kylee-Cat : It is Natsume. You guessed right!

**Chapter 4. **_**Disaster!**_

**Mikan's POV**

Good Morning! Looks like I woke up early today! Its still 7:00 am. I did my morning routine and slumped back on my bed. I reviewed the things that happened up 'til now.

Let's see,

I admired this guy named Koko but he broke my heart  
>I met Nat-chan and he comforted me and we became best friends<br>I fell for Nat-chan but he told me he loves Luna.  
>You-kun who loves me came and Nat-chan was overprotective.<br>Nat-chan and I went to Central Town but he left me when he saw Luna.  
>Then I met Ruka who offered to be my first boyfriend.<p>

There. But the problem is I don't know what school Ruka goes to. I don't even know his cell phone number. Oh, I almost forgot.

When Ruka and I bid goodbye, I received a sudden phone call from Nat-chan, I asked him why but he said he'll just tell me at school.

So here I am now, on the way to my beloved classroom. I was dashing again. Not that I was late or something like that, I just want to see Natsume soon.

**"Good Morning, Nat-chan! Good Morning, You-kun!"  
>"Good morning, my lady."<br>"Hn."  
>"Ne, Nat-chan, what's wrong? You're usually not like this."<br>"I'll tell you later."  
>"Oh,… okay."<strong>

Soon the teacher arrived. He was blabbering things. I wasn't really listening because I kept on wondering what Nat-chan's problem was. But something he said caught my attention.

**"Good morning, class!"  
>"Good morning, sensei."<br>"It seems we have another transfer student. Come in, please introduce yourself."  
>"Thank you, Naru-sensei. I'm Ruka Nogi. Please to meet you."<br>"Nogi-san, you're partner is Natsume Hyuuga-kun. Please sit beside him."  
>"Ano, sensei, can I just please be partnered with her?"<strong> he said as he pointed to me and mumbled something to the teacher.  
><strong>"If you say so, Miss Sakura, you'll be partnered with Nogi-san."<br>"Hai, sensei."** I said while faintly blushing.

He transferred to my school? Gosh. How did he know? Is he rich and tracked me down or something? Oh, right. I'm the one who's rich.

Ruka walked towards me and sat beside me.

(In case you're wondering the sitting arrangement now goes like this. Window. Natsume, Youichi, Mikan, Ruka.

** "Good Morning, my Mikan."** He said and kissed my cheek.  
><strong>"Nogi-san no PDA allowed at school. Didn't you read the handbook? Everyone in Nogi-san's line, stand up and go outside, now!"<strong>

We obediently went outside. I can sense that You-kun and Nat-chan was annoyed. You-kun spoke up first and to my surprise, Nat-chan followed.

** "Tch, why do we have to be included? This is your entire fault, blonde. And how dare you kiss my Mikan?"  
>"Yeah, Mikan, care to introduce who this guy is?"<strong>

I was going to speak but they started calling him bastard and punching him to death.

**"Stop, you guys! He's my boyfriend."**

And they immediately stopped. Nat-chan held my hand instantly while You-kun hugged me.

** "How can you do this to me, my lady? Why him!"  
>"I didn't do anything bad, You-kun. And plus, we just became a couple yesterday."<br>"But didn't you say you went with him *points at Natsume*"  
>"Yeah, I did go with Nat-chan. I met him later on."<br>"I can't accept this."  
>"Don't worry You-kun. You'll always be my favorite cousin, okay?"<strong>

You heard it right. Youichi is indeed my cousin. He is Hotaru's little brother and she is my cousin so apparently You-kun is my cousin. After all his whole name is Youichi Yukihara Imai.

**"Now you guys say sorry to Ruka."  
>"Hn."<br>"Gomen"  
>"It's okay, Mikan. I'm fine. Thank you."<br>"Mikan, let's go I have to talk to you"  
>"Ruka, I'll just go and have a quick talk with him, okay? Catch you later!"<br>"Okay!"**

Nat-chan dragged me all the way to our favorite sakura tree. Then he got really quiet so I decided to break the silence.

**"So, how was your meet-up with Koizumi-san?"  
>"Terrible."<br>"Why? What happened?"  
>"She rejected me right after I confessed."<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yes, that's what I wanted to tell you."<br>"Ah, I see. That's why you were different this morning"  
>"Hn."<br>"You're hurt, I know. But it's fine. I'm here now. I'll lend you my ears, since you probably wouldn't cry."  
>"Thank you, Mikan. I loved her for many years, even though I know she doesn't love me back. I watched her from afar. Just seeing her smiling and enjoying her life was enough for me. But yesterday, she was so different. The person I admired was gone. I excused her and talked to her in private, I then told her I have loved her all this time. She told me she doesn't love me. That was fine, I knew that would come eventually but what hurt me most was when she said that she never considered me as her friend and that I was such a fool because there's not a single chance that she would ever love me back."<br>"That girl really said that? If she did, then you shouldn't be sad."  
>"Why?"<br>"Because if she can say those things to someone who loves her as much as you love her then she isn't even worth your love, better yet even your attention."  
>"You think so?"<br>"I know so. She most definitely doesn't deserve you."  
>"Hn."<br>"Don't worry Natsume, there are others out there, you'll find her soon. The one who is meant to be with you and will never say such things."  
>"Thanks, Mikan. I'm glad you're my best friend."<strong>

Ouch. _Best friend._ Why does hearing that word stings so much. It shouldn't, I have a boyfriend already. I can't betray him. Sorry, Ruka. I guess I'm still undeniably in love with this boy in front of me.

** "No, problem. Nat-chan. Just return to your normal self, okay?"  
>"Okay. I owe you one."<br>"Sure, but I guess I better go now."  
>"Why?"<br>"You know. I kinda let Ruka bleed there after you and You-kun teamed up on him"  
>"Hn."<br>"What's up with the 'Hn'?"  
>"Is he really your boyfriend?"<br>"Yes, since yesterday."  
>"I see. Good luck with him, Mikan."<br>"Thanks, Nat-chan"**

I then run back to where I left Ruka and You-kun. They were fighting once again when I arrived. I stopped them and suddenly Ruka grabbed my hand and led me to the canteen.

**"Are you okay, Ruka? Don't you want to go to the infirmary?"  
>"No, I'm fine. So what did you two talked about?"<br>"Luna dumped him and said some hurtful words. I just comforted him a bit"  
>"Do you still love him, Mikan?"<br>"I'm a bit confused but I guess I still do since it hurt me when he called me best friend."  
>"Mikan, I love you, but I have to set you free."<br>"I see. Sorry, Ruka."  
>"No, I should say sorry. I wanted to be with you more but I don't want to cheat on you, my mother called me yesterday and told me that I have a…"<strong>

**TBC.**

**A/N: ** Chapter 4! Yay! I've written until chapter 7 in my notebook but I still have to type it in my laptop. Sometimes, when I'm bored, I look at my notebook and read my stories and poems. I can't believe I wrote those. Aist, anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I hate to put cliff-hangers but I think it adds spice to the story. Although being a reader myself, I know how annoying it is. But it also makes you want more of the story, right? So, please put up with me until the end! Thanks!

P.S. I'll also upload the next chapter today. But please rate on this chapter too. Thanks!

I Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters but I do own the plot, the idea in this story and this fanfic. Yay! **

**Mizuhi Yamato, logging out.**


	5. Sudden Realizations

_**-**_**My dream come true-**

**Summary**: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.

**Chapter 5. **_**Sudden Realizations**_

** Mikan's POV**

** "No, I should say sorry. I wanted to be with you more but I don't want to cheat on you, my mother called me yesterday and told me that I have a fiancé. I'm engaged with your cousin, Hotaru Imai."  
>"I see, lucky her then. I know you'll take good care of her. If you don't I'll get revenge on you. Hehe."<br>"I will, don't worry. I'll try to give her my love."  
>"Thanks, Ruka. So, I guess this is the part where we end our relationship."<br>"Yes, I guess so."  
>"Sayonara, Ru-chan." <strong>(Goodbye, Ru-chan)**  
>"It's not goodbye just yet, Mi-chan. See you later is far more appropriate."<br>"Then, see you later. But since when did you call me Mi-chan?"  
>"Since you called me Ru-chan"<br>"Haha. Is that so? Okay."  
>"Good luck with Natsume, Mi-chan!"<br>"Thanks."**

And then I went back to the classroom. Naru-sensei just went in too.

**"Class I'm sorry to intrude in your free time but it seems that your new transferee will have to say goodbye to Ruka Nogi-kun"  
>"Bye"<strong>__the class said in chorus.  
><em><strong>"Ja mata" <strong>_(See you.) I whispered in the wind.

Oh well, he was a great one day boyfriend. My life is turning out really weird. I think Hota-chan's really lucky since Ru-chan is kind, dependable and really fun to be with. Hmm. I wonder how Nat-chan is? Could he still be heartbroken? I do want to comfort him; I'm his best friend after all. Is that all I'll ever be? Is there really no place in his heart for me? I guess he better heal his wounds first. I'll try to help him, anyway.

After class, I went home right away. I ran to my room as soon as I can and pulled my phone out of my skirt pocket and pushed (rather touched) the contact button. I pressed the letter N and 3 names appeared.

**Nat-chan  
>Nobara<br>Nonoko**

Should I call him? Oops, my fingers slipped.

_**Calling Nat-chan.**_

__~**There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart, oh oh oh oh, it tears you up, there's something 'bout love~**

Well, someone's got a cool ring back tone. Hehe. Pick up, Nat-chan. I'll comfort you the best way I can or at least I can comfort you as good as you can.

_**Sorry the number you dialed is busy or currently unavailable. Please try again later.**_

__He's probably too depressed , I'll just send him a text message.

**End of Mikan's POV**

** Natsume's POV**

** ~She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile, she'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by~**

I wonder who that is, it's a weird ringtone. Random person. I don't care anymore, I'm too depressed. It couldn't be Mikan, since as far as I remember her ringtone is _You belong with me by Taylor Swift__**.**_ She always borrows my phone, could she have changed it?

**~And you don't see me wanting you the way you want her, but you are everything to me. And I just wanna show you she~**

It got cut off; the caller was probably answered by the operator and told whoever it was that I was busy. Who called anyway? I went to my table and got my phone, I flipped it open and to my surprise it was Mikan. She changed her ringtone, damn. Now she might think I'm mad at her or something. Suddenly, there was a text message from her.

_** From: Mikan Sakura**_

_** Hey Nat! You didn't answer my call which can mean two things: either you were too depressed and didn't want to be bothered or you thought it was a random person because I changed my ringtone.**_

__She got me; I did think it was a random person. I scrolled down to read more of her text message since it's pretty interesting.

_**I got you there, didn't I? Come on, admit it. Hehe Anyway, I've already told you that she doesn't deserve you, so why are you still sulking in your room? Give her up already! She's not worth your love. Okay?**_

__I've loved her for too long; she should know it's not that easy, I scrolled down more, she wrote a really long text message.

_**Okay, I know it's not easy but I don't want to see you hurt and torn like that. I'm still here, just so you know. Your kind, beautiful (Ahem! ) and caring best friend. So, genki o dashite kudasai. **__(So, cheer up.)_

_**Xoxo love lots oxoX**_

_** P.S. we can hang out if you want, I'll wait for your text, okay?  
>P.S.S. When I see you again, you have to be vack to your normal self again or else I'll hug you to death. Okay? Best friends for life, yakusoku shite kudasai. <strong>__(Best friends for life, promise me)_

Seriously, this girl is crazy and hilarious. I guess that big heart of hers sometimes adds up to her pea sized brain.

Best friends for life, huh? That girl, she's too kind. I guess that's why she became my best friend because she can make me laugh when I don't even want to smile. She's always there for me when I need her. She's there to support me with Luna, when I fought with my sister once, even now that I'm heartbroken. I guess I'm glad that she got hurt by Koko (damn him) and went to me. I'm glad I comforted her and that we became best friends. If only I didn't see Luna, if only I wasn't so blinded my infatuation for her. I guess I'm a little bit jealous of blonde because he gets to spend time with her. He'll see how much of an amazing person she is and fall for her more. I mean even her cousin fell for her. Even I did. Wait, what was that I just thought of? I did? Well, she's my best friend so I can't. But I do get jealous whenever guys go near her and I do think she's kind of beautiful in her own way. When I first saw her she was so depressed and dried tears were visible in her face but I thought she still looked amazing. And when I saw her smile for the first time, I guess I did blush a little. Maybe I do enjoy her company all the time. I got mad at Youichi and blonde for taking her away at times. What am I saying? But I guess, I do kind of, maybe, just a little bit love her more than a just a best friend. It won't hurt if I do, right? Although, she obviously doesn't like me, she has that blonde boy as her boyfriend after all.

**~Tried to take a picture of love, didn't think I'd miss her, that much. I wanna fill this new frame, but it's empty~**

Unknown caller, huh? Who can this be?

**~Tried to write a letter in ink, it's been getting better, I think-**

I picked it up and answered it.

**"…"  
>"Hello? Hyuuga?"<br>"Hn. Who is this?"  
>"It's Ruka. Ruka Nogi."<br>"And so?"  
>"You really are dumb"<br>"Your point?"  
>"I can't believe you're that naïve"<br>"Get to the damn point"  
>"I broke up with Mikan"<br>"Bastard. Why? I bet she's crying right now, I'll go and comfort her!"**

I dropped my phone, picked up my jacket and went downstairs to get my motorcycle. I drove as fast as I can. I have to see Mikan, she might be crying right now. Damn, blonde.

**"Hyuuga? Are you still there? I called you to tell you that she loves you and that I've given her up I'm with my fiancé. Hello? Stupid Hyuuga."**

** Toot. Toot. Toot.**

**TBC.**

**A/N: ** There, chapter 5. How was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me. Is the story crazy? Is it weird? Please comment on my story. Okay, I'm acting desperate here. But I'm not desperate, okay? I just have this weird writer's block. It's a good thing I have my story planned out or else. I've written this story and I'm going to upload it tomorrow. It's entitled, 'How love feels'. Please read it thanks.!

There are more surprises to come. I hope.

I Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters but I do own the plot, the idea in this story and this fanfic. Yay! **

**Mizuhi Yamato, logging out.**


	6. Chocolates, hearts, love

_**-**_**My dream come true-**

**Summary**: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.

My reviewers: Thanks once again from the bottom of my heart!  
>Chapter 4: YuiKudo: You're cousin is funny. Is he cute?<br>Chapter 5: Kylee-Cat: Hero, hahaha… Yeah, I can't help but add some of Nat-chan's POV.  
>AliOrox: hahah.. is he?<p>

**Chapter 6. **_**Chocolates, Hearts, Love**_

** Mikan's POV**

Natsume still hasn't replied was he sleeping? Oh, well. Too bad. I guess I'll go grab some chocolate downstairs, I'm really upset and I love those chocolates so much. Of course Howalons are still my favorite but I feel like having chocolate right now. I went downstairs and opened up the fridge exclusively for sweets. The smell of sugar fills my nose up. Yum, Hershey's, ferrero rocher, cadburry, and more! Anyway most of these are gifts for our family but I specially like these heart shaped ones. I got my box of chocolate hearts and sat down our couch and turn the television on, Phineas and Ferb, cool!

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

I wonder who that may be; I wonder where the maids are? I got up from the couch and opened the door. Suddenly bursting out from the door was Nat-chan.

**"Mikan, are you alright? I can lend you my shoulders if you want."**

**"Mikan? Speak to me, are you too depressed to do so?"  
>"What are you talking about, Nat-chan?"<br>"That blonde called me and said you broke up."  
>"Yes, we did break up."<br>"I was worried you'd be crying your heart out so I came here as soon as I can."  
>"Gosh, you did? It's okay, he's engaged to my cousin, Hotaru-chan so I just wished him the best of luck"<br>"Oh, I see. That's good for you then. Anyway, I guess I better go now"  
>"Well, since you came all the way here, why don't we hang-out?"<br>"Are you sure? I'm intruding in your house after all."  
>"You sure have too much drama up your sleeves. We're best friends, right?"<br>"Right….."**

Was it my imagination or did I just hear disappointment in his voice? Yeah, I'm probably just making things up. Wake up, Mikan Sakura.

**"So, I guess let's have a movie marathon!"  
>"Nah, I'm bored of our movie marathons. How about anime marathons for a change?"<br>"Hmmm. sounds good. What anime then? Vampire knight?"  
>"Too bloody. How about Fairy tail?"<br>"Too much action and fighting. Anyone up for Shugo Chara?"  
>"That's too girly for me."<br>"Oh, you're a boy. I almost forgot."  
>"You!"<br>"hehe. Just kidding, Nat-chan."  
>"*coughs* Anyway, how about Special A, you love that anime right?"<br>"Yup. I sure do. Let's watch that!"  
>"Okay, let's watch it."<strong>

Now that is a different Nat-chan. What happened to him? Was he abducted by aliens and turned into someone else? Or maybe he's a robot, a Nat-droid. Ah, too much Phineas and Ferb. Who am I kidding? Hehehe. Oh, well here comes Special A Marathon. We got popcorn and watch it in our built in cinema. We're rich, just to remind you.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ A liitle bit later ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Its cold, I forgot to put on my jacket. How dumb of me. I remembered to bring my chocolates but I forgot my jacket. It's warm. Was the air conditioning turned off? I look at my shoulders to find Nat-chan's jacket on my shoulders.

**"You're cold, so I'll let you borrow it"  
>"Thanks, Nat-chan! But how about you?"<br>"I'm fine like this."  
>"Oh, okay."<strong>

We continued watching. It was the part where Hikari-chan was ill and Kei-kun was there to save the day. I smiled; it was cute and funny yet romantic at the same time. Kei-kun's love for Hikari was too obvious yet she can't see. Just like me, huh. I looked to my side and I saw Nat-chan looking at me. Wait, why was he looking at me again?

**"Mikan,….."  
>"Why? What's the matter, Nat-chan?"<br>"Have you ever loved somebody and wanted to tell them but was too afraid to do so because it might ruin you friendship?"  
>"Huh? What are you saying, Nat-chan? You're saying creepy and weird things."<br>"Nani mo nai. **(Nothing.)"  
><strong>"Oh, okay. Want to do something else?"<br>"Yes, let's go to the amusement park."  
>"I'd love that! Come on, then!"<strong>

We went outside and I saw Nat-chan's red motorcycle. Just like his eyes.

**"Are we going to ride, that? *points at red motorcycle*"  
>"Do you see anything else, baka?"<br>"Hehe. I'm guessing, no?"  
>"Come on, get on then."<strong>

I got on his motorcycle and put on a helmet. Before we took off I heard him say:

**"Hold on tight, Mikan"**

We were going fast! He was really mad driver. But it was so cool, riding a motorcycle that is. The wind was blowing against my face. We arrived at the amusement park and he sad we should ride the ferris wheel. It was pretty awkward so I pulled out my headset and ipod and played my playlist. I looked outside the window (or rather, stared) and I started wondering. I remembered the first time I met Nat-chan. Koko just rejected me after I confessed to him. I was running all my might while tears kept on blurring my sight and then I kind of run into him (literally). I said sorry and we sat on the nearest Sakura tree. He comforted me, told me that Koko doesn't deserve me; I fell for him since then. I still remembered his words, _"I'm here now, so don't worry. Everything will turn out fine, Mikan" _I loved how my name sounded as it came from his mouth. I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I saw Natsume sitting beside me. I decided not to mind it.

**"Hey! Idiot! Ugly! Oi!"**

I didn't react to anything he said at all. I was annoyed by him calling me names but then I was surprised with the next things he said.

**"Oh, so you really can't hear me, huh?"**

** "I love Luna for a long time, but you know what? I just realized some things. She didn't deserve me and I guess she never will but what I also realized is that the one who deserves my love has been in front of me all along. I guess I was just too blinded by my infatuation for Luna that I didn't get to notice her. But it's all clear to me now. The girl that deserves my love…**

** It's…"**

** "Have a wonderful day now! Thank you for riding our ferris wheel!"**

I didn't get to hear who he loves. Nat-chan wasn't talking when we got down the ferris wheel so I decided to break the silence.

**"Hey, Nat-chan. Would you treat me some Howalons?"  
>"No. You have your own money go and buy one yourself."<br>"But …. Please?"  
>"No."<br>"Pretty please?"  
>"No."<br>"Pretty please with cherries on top?"  
>"No."<strong>

I had no choice so I used my puppy dog eyes which I know he can't resist. He gave up on arguing and treated me right away. We went our separate direction and when I went home mother was telling me random stuffs. But what caught my attention was when she said that I have a fiancé and that he's …..

**TBC.**

**A/N: ** The window part was based from this manga I read once, it was entitled mascara blues, the only difference is that they were waiting for the train and the guy said different words and the girl heard it to the very last word. The guy said, "Why is the one you love, never me?"  
>Anyway, how was it? Maybe an original character will be put on the next chapter. I'm midway chapter 8 now and I'm having writer's block. Still. Ugh. But don't worry I'll try to give it another nice chapter! I'll try, and I won't slack off. (Maybe just a little bit. But I swear in the name of my penname that I'm going to finish this fanfic before June 2011 comes. So that you don't have to mind school. Yay!)<p>

I Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters but I do own the plot, the idea in this story and this fanfic. Yay! **

**Mizuhi Yamato, logging out.**


	7. Confessions

_**-**_**My dream come true-**

**Summary**: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.

To my beloved reviewers: Thank you so much!  
>GAKUENALICEROCKS: HEHE. So sorry for the cliffhanger :-)<br>Kylee-Cat: hehehe… you never know what might happen next. Maybe she won't marry a pervert.. or maybe she will  
>AliOrox: hehe. They're way to shy to confess. I think :-)<p>

**Chapter 7. **_**Confessions**_

** Mikan's POV**

We went our separate direction and when I went home mother was telling me random stuffs. But what caught my attention was when she said that I have a fiancé and that he's really handsome and famous.

**"Mikan dear, he's really handsome. I'm sure you'll look good together!"  
>"Mom!"<br>"I want you to meet him soon!"  
>"Mom!"<br>"He comes from this really great family and he owns this company called Cr-"  
>"MOM! I don't want you to plan my life! And anyway, <strong>_**I love someone else already.**_**"  
>"Really? That's good. You have one week to show him to me then. But I doubt you could"<br>"I can! But-"  
>"No buts, if you can't show him to me, then sorry but you'll be married to your fiancé"<br>"Hmpft! Fine, I'll show you, mom!"**

I dashed to my room and immediately closed the door. What did I just do back there? What will happen to me now? This stupid mouth of mine really got me into trouble. Maybe I could pay some guy to act so I won't have to get married? No, mom will definitely see through it. She's the famous international actress after all. I can't feign love anyway. I guess this means that I have no other option but to do **that.** I must tell Nat-chan before I'm out of freedom. I'll say it sooner or later anyway. At least if he doesn't love me, then I can go on with the fiancé thingy right away without any regrets.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**Natsume's POV**

After we went our separate direction, I secretly looked back at her as she went further and further and slowly disappeared from my sight. I decided to go home. As soon as I opened the door, I saw my younger sister, Aoi frowning while my mom was jumping happily.

**"Nat, I have good news for you!"  
>"Nani, okaa-san?" <strong>(What, mom?)  
><strong>"You have a FI-AN-CE!~"<br>"NANI?"**(What?)**  
>"She comes from a really good family and she's really kind"<br>"Demo, okaa-san!"** (But, mom!)  
><strong>"She's really beautiful too! You'll like her if you meet her, I'm sure of it!"<br>"Okaa-san! Please, I love someone else already"  
>"Is that so? I doubt that. Well, if you can bring her to me in a week, the deal is off but if you can't then goodbye freedom, hello fiancé. Are we clear, hon?"<br>"Yeah, whatever"**

Just what is my mother thinking? Setting aside my happiness just because she likes the girl. Pfft! Having a fiancé would be the worst thing that could ever happen in my life. What should I do now? Or rather, what _**can**_ I do now? Should I do that? Can I really tell her my feelings right away? I don't want to be married to another girl, so I guess I better call her then. At least if she rejects me or anything then no regrets in having a fiancé. I'm doing myself a favor by confessing to her.

**End of Natsume's POV**

_-They tried to call each other but always at the same time so they didn't have contact-  
><em>**-Seventh day of deal-  
><strong>_-Both of them were still in their rooms trying to figure out what to do-_

** Mikan's POV**

** "Mikan, it's been a week and you didn't show a single guy to me. You already know what this means. Get ready, we're going to meet your fiancé."  
>"Yes, I get it, mother."<strong>

This is it, fiancé huh. I guess this is my last chance to call him. Good luck to me. I'm going to tell him my feelings right now! It's my last chance!

**Natsume's POV**

** "Hon, get down here. We need to talk"  
>"What is it, okaa-san?"<br>"I gave you one week and you have shown me not even a single girl. Go upstairs and get dressed, we're going to meet you're fiancé right now."**

I went to my room and heard my phone ringing.

** ~She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile, she'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by~**

That's Mikan's ringtone! I guess I better tell her my feelings before I meet my fiancé and loose the right to even go near her.

** "Hello? Nat-chan? I have something to tell you?"  
>"Mikan. I have something to tell you too."<br>"You go first, Nat-chan"  
>"No, you go first, Mikan."<br>"Okay, Natsume, I have a fiancé"**

This is one of the rare times she have called me in my first name without using the *keigo. *use of suffixes

** "Me too. I also have a fiancé, Mikan."  
>"Haha. That's funny. We were about to say the same thing"<br>"Yeah, so I guess this is it then."  
>"Um. Sayonara, Nat-chan"<br>"Yeah, Sayonara."  
>"But before the goodbye stuff I want to tell you that I've been mesmerized by your eyes that time I bumped into you. I've started liking you ever since then, even when Ruka became my boyfriend, all I ever thought was you. Aishiteru, Natsume."<strong>

She loves me, she loved me all this time an yet I was too blind to see it. But this is my last chance to tell her.

**"Mikan, you know how much I loved Luna, I've been crazy about her for years. I'm sorry if I never noticed your feelings"  
>"No, it's okay"<strong>

She sounded like she's about to cry.

**"When I first saw you, after Koko broke your heart, you were surely a mess. But you were a beautiful mess. I have to admit that I blush a little when you smiled at me. I was so blinded by my love for Luna that I didn't notice that you were the one who stood beside me all along"  
>"What are you talking about, Natsume?"<br>"Watashi mo anata wo aishite imasu, Mikan no baka."** (I love you too, Mikan)  
><strong>"I'm not a baka. But I could've never guess we had the same feelings. But we have to part now."<strong>

Her voice sounded groggy this time, I'm sure she's crying.

**"Yeah, I guess it is too late for us now. But don't worry, if we're really meant to be then we'll meet again"  
>"I guess we will. See you later, Natsume!"<br>"Yeah, see you later, Mikan."**

This was my entire fault, if I had realized my love for her a long time ago and confessed to her, and then this wouldn't be happening right now. This was all because of me. And I promised myself that day that I would never make her cry.

I guess I should give up now, we're going to see my fiancé. My stupid fiancé, whoever invented that word should die this instant.

We went to a restaurant owned by my company, "Crimson Smile". The waiter immediately knew it was us and escorted us to the VIP area. My crimson orbs widen when I saw my so called fiancé was I couldn't believe it was her!

**TBC.**

**A/N: **So, how was it? It turned out pretty good in my opinion. I had to type this between 1:00- 1:10 am! It was hard. I had to do it so that my mother would be sleeping and I wouldn't get caught. Fortunately, she's still sleeping up until now. It's 1:11am. The next chapter would probably be uploaded before june. I told you all I'm going to finish it before june comes after all. Kyaa! I'm currently in the middle of watching Skip Beat! I never could've guess that anime was good. But Gakuen alice is still the best of course. I love Ren! But I love Natsume more! Sorry but I love no min woo, most right now! I think Kyoko is really good at acting *thumbs up* I'm also watching Detective academy q. I'm trying to accomplish a lot during my summer break you see. Coz I'm tired of the usual swimming time. So I canceled my swimming time and wrote fanfics and watch anime and read manga instead. Now that's even cooler, right? Anyway, I'm tired and really sleepy! Good night, minna-san.

Mizu-chan's alter ego (Mizu-chii): Review and comment if you don't want to die!  
>Mizu-chan: Don't mind what she said, minna! Just review if you like. Ja!<p>

I 3 Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters but I do own the plot, the idea in this story and this fanfic. Yay! **

**Mizuhi Yamato, logging out.**


	8. Happy Ending too Early

_**-**_**My dream come true-**

**Summary**: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.

Thank you for the flowing reviewers:  
>GAKUENALICEROCKS<br>Kylee-Cat  
>AliOrox<p>

**Chapter 8. **_**Happy Ending too Early**_

**Mikan's POV**

We went to a restaurant named "Crimson Smile". We went to our sits and my fiancé and his family wasn't there.

A young girl with raven hair was the first person I saw. I only saw her back. I saw a green haired boy with blue eyes entering the door, could it be him?

**"That's Hanabusa-kun, he's already taken"** my sister Mizu-chan, pointed out.

I saw another guy entering, he had gray hair (or was it silver) and amazing features, could it be him then?

**"That's Zero Kiryuu, he's single but I've heard rumors saying that he's currently meeting up with a girl named Yuuki Kaname."**

I looked around a bit more and then, my hazel orbs widen in surprise.

**End of Mikan's POV**

** Natsume's POV**

We went to a restaurant owned by my company, "Crimson Smile". The waiter immediately knew it was us and escorted us to the VIP area. My crimson orbs widen when I saw my so called fiancé was I couldn't believe it was her, I saw Luna!

"**Oi, ugly Aoi, is that my fiancé?" I asked her while pointing at Luna.  
>"No, but I heard she's single. You like her?"<br>"Not a chance."**

Good thing it wasn't her. And soon, we finally arrived at our real sits and this time I was more shock if that's possible.

**"Mrs. Sakura, nice to meet you."  
>"Oh, Aoi-chan, no need for such formalities."<strong>

I saw her, Mikan, I couldn't believe my eyes, am I dreaming?

**"Mikan! I can't believe it's you!"  
>"Nat-chan! It was you all along! Aishiteru!"<strong>

I hugged her tightly, I'm so lucky to have her. I don't want to ever let go of her. I don't want this moment to end. She's the one I treasure the most right now. I love her with all I have.

**"Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment but you two must kindly sit down as we wait for your fiancés."  
>"What? You mean shehe isn't my fiancé?" **Mikan and I said at the same time.  
><strong>"Unfortunately, no."<br>"Seriously?"  
>"But mother, he is the one I love."<br>"Yes, she is the only one for me, mother."  
>"We know."<br>"What?"  
>"We were kidding. We both knew that you two both love each other. It's way too obvious. But since you weren't brave enough to tell each other your true feelings, we set this whole thing up to bring the two of you together."<br>"That's good then."  
>"Of course. After all, mothers know best!"<strong>

This is the first time my mother did something that actually made me glad. I knew it wasn't too late after all. It's a good thing I've realized my love for her. Who could've known that my mother knew I love her?

**"Thank you, mom"  
>"You're welcome, Natsume-kun"<strong>

And this could be the most wonderful night of my life. For all I know, I love this in front of me is the most beautiful girl in the world, both inside and out.

We went out to the balcony and stared at the starry sky, and once more, we exchanged the words we both longed to hear for so long.

**"Aishiteru, Natsume"  
>"I love you too, Mikan"<strong>

And our night ended just like that, wonderful, worry free. We decided it'd be best to keep this whole fiancé thing a secret from the school. But of course, now, we're officially a couple. I love her so much. And we went home and I fell asleep afterwards.

**End of Natsume's POV**

** Mikan's POV**

** 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.**

** KRING! KRING! KRING! KR—**

Wow! I woke up earlier than usual, even before my dear alarm clock. Maybe it was because of the dreamlike events that happened last night. I'm so happy, I can't believe it myself. I put on my school uniform, ate breakfast and then I went to school. The first thing I noticed when I arrived was two deep crimson pools greeting me.

** "Morning, Nat-chan!" **I said casually with my usual smile on.  
><strong>"Is that it? Not even a good morning kiss or hug?"<br>"Stop being so playful, Nat-chan."  
>"Hn, fine. Good morning, my Mikan"<strong>

I blushed 10 shades of red when he said that. Since when did my best friend become so straight forward?

**"What are you talking about? 'Your Mikan?"  
>"Yeah, after what happened last night, can't I at least say that?"<br>"Last night, it was a set-up, right?"  
>"Yes, but you did say I love you to me. Am I wrong?"<br>"No, you're exactly right"**

I gave up; he's so playful, so unlike the Nat-chan I know.

**"Mikan, are you alright? I was just joking with you."  
>"Yes, I'm fine. No worries."<strong>

I made my way to my sit, next to You-kun.

**"My lady, are you really engage with someone else? Hota-nee was kidding, right?"  
>"No, she wasn't kidding at all. Unfortunately, I am engaged already."<br>"Hey, I hate to break it to you but that 'someone else' can 'unfortunately' hear you since he's just right here."  
>" I can't believe it. I sigh in defeat, take care of her then. I won't forgive you if you make her cry."<br>"I will no need for you to say it."**

That's weird; You-kun is usually over possessive.

Classes went on and then the teacher announced that there was another transfer student. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard who it was.

**"Atashi wa Luna Koizumi-san desu. Oai dekite ureshii desu." **(I am Luna Koizumi. Nice meeting you)  
><strong>"Koizumi-san, please sit between Hyuuga-kun and Imai-kun."<strong>

She then made her way and sat beside Nat-chan. It hurt me. Geez, calm down, Mikan, Nat-chan said he doesn't love Luna anymore. But how the hell can I calm down when the stupid blonde is obviously flirting with him!

I then received a piece of paper.

**"Meet me at the Sakura Tree later."**

** -N-chan.**

I was then relieved of all my worries. He loves me, not Luna. After class, I skipped happily to the Sakura Tree. But when I arrived at the Sakura Tree, I was just plain shock at what I saw.

**LUNA AND NATSUME WAS KISSING!**

How can he do this to me? He lied! He still loves Luna. I was just a girl to past his time with. I was only a play thing to make fun of. I was just one of the many girls in his life.

My tears were flowing as I watch the scene in front of me but I was sobbing quietly until Natsume's eyes landed on mine. I was so hurt, so I ran away. How can my best friend lie about loving me? Doesn't he know how much more this hurt than he not saying he loves me at all?

I was crying so hard, until I reached the park, the one where we used to hang-out before. My tears were flowing endlessly. I the sit on a swing.

This must be the end of the world, my most hated event. I couldn't believe this was happening. Why me? Just last night, we were exchanging words of love. Are those all lies?

I cried even harder, and then the rain poured down just like I wish it would. The rain comforts me in the sorry state I am in right now.

Then right in front of me, was Nat-chan, soaking wet.

**TBC.**

**A/N: yay! I finally finished the story after almost a week of writer's block. It's really annoying when you run out of ideas as if it's been drained from your head. But the fun part is when ideas suddenly comes popping out of nowhere. And suddenly you know that your writer's block (curse) has been lifted! **

**Mizu-chan: Thank you for reading! Please review or PM. **

I 3 Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters but I do own the plot, the idea in this story and this fanfic. Yay! **

**Mizuhi Yamato, logging out.**


	9. My dream come true

_**-**_**My dream come true-**

**Summary**: I, Mikan Sakura am undeniably in love with my best friend, but it seems what I have is an unrequited love. It hurts but I guess I'll have to deal with it until the very end.

**Chapter 9. **_**My dream come true**_

** Mikan's POV**

Then, right in front of me was Nat-chan, soaking wet.

**"Mikan, listen to me!"  
>"No, I don't want to listen to you, Natsume. You're such a liar!"<br>"Please let me explain!"  
>"No, you listen to me. I don't want to listen to your silly excuse. I knew it; you still love Luna after all. She's far more beautiful than me, that's it, right? You love her, not me. You only used me to ease the pain right there in your heart. You said you love me but it was all nothing but a big lie!"<br>"That's not true, I really love you, Mikan!"  
>"Don't you dare ever say my name again! I hate you and her! All I ever did was love you with all I have right from the very start. But you're the worst! All you did was lie and cheat on me. Are you satisfied now that I'm hurt and helpless? Did you know how much it hurt me when I saw you kissing her? It would have been fine if you never said those words I have longed for the most! But you did! How can you do this to me! I love you, I really did but this is what you give to me in return? All you do is play with my feelings? I hate you! I don't ever want to ever see your face again!"<br>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hu-" **

I didn't get to hear more of his words because I ran away straight to my house. I arrived soaking wet. Questions bombarded me but I didn't care. I went straight to my bedroom and then to the shower. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate it because no matter what I do to convince myself I hate him the truth is I still love him. After I dried myself up, I went to my mother. I told her I wanted to leave this place. I don't want to ever set foot on Japan ever again. I'll runaway tomorrow.

**End of Mikan's POV  
>Natsume's POV<strong>

Damn, I can't believe I made her cry again. I went to school today with one thing in mind, to tell her what really happened yesterday. I passed the teacher's lounge but I stopped when I overheard what they were talking about.

**"Mikan Sakura is transferring? This will be bad news for everyone in her classroom."  
>"Yes. I believe she'll be boarding flight CY302 and she's leaving today. She didn't even go and say goodbye to everyone."<strong>

She's leaving? She can't be! Now how would I go tell her? I messed up on this one, big time. I opened up my phone. **"Hello? Yes, please"**

** End of Natsume's POV  
>Mikan's POV<strong>

I'm about to board my plane to America, I already bid goodbye to everyone in my family after all. I'll forget him when I arrive there. I'll forget his face, his eyes, his kindness, and how he has hurt me. I entered the plane and sat a window seat. I stared outside the window. The plane was getting ready to fly. Then, a little bit later I can finally see the clouds. I'm leaving Japan, for good, with no plans of coming back,

I'm going to forget him. Our times spent together, how I fell in love with him by chance, how I adored him with all I have, how everything turned out perfectly fine, how he have betrayed me.

Later on, announcements from the pilot were heard.

**"We are currently 100 meters away from Japan. Let us hear someone who wants to sing and say something."**

I then heard a familiar voice singing these lines:

"_**Meeting you must have been the work of destiny,  
>For your eyes to land on mine, for you to fall for me<br>So please, believe me, what I'm saying is true,  
>Please believe me when I say, I love you"<strong>_

** "I know you've been hurt by what you saw yesterday but it was just a big misunderstanding. I was waiting for you when she came and told me she loves me, I told her that I already love you but she didn't accept it and forced a kiss on me. I wanted my first kiss to be yours. Then suddenly, you arrived. When I saw you, I was then moved back to my senses and managed to push her away and then run after you. I didn't care if it was raining, I saw you crying and that was all that mattered. But when I tried to explain myself to you, you told me you hated me. I was taken aback by those words that I have lost my ability to speak. Right then, I wanted to comfort you and hug you but my body went numb. Next thing I know, you were running to your house and I was left there, I didn't get a wink last night, thinking about how you hated me. But I've made my resolve; I told myself I'll go to school and told you what really happened yesterday. So when I heard the teacher saying you're leaving, I used all my connection to get on this plane and say what I am saying right now. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."**

Then coming out from the pilot's section was a dashing young boy, with raven hair and crimson orbs, dressed in my school uniform. I couldn't believe my eyes, or my ears. He said all those, he went this far just to say it. The things he said next were the ones I would never forget in my entire life.

**"I love you, Mikan Sakura. Will you marry me?"**

Tears kept flowing from my eyes, the only difference is that now, they were tears of joy. I muster up all my courage and with love, I said,

**"I will, someday. I forgive you, Natsume Hyuuga"**

And he kissed me passionately right there and then.

* * *

><p>10 years have passed by after that memorable event. I didn't get to figure out whether what happened on that plane was a dream or plain reality. I am now a business woman; I succeeded our company and am now the president.<p>

Sure was interesting, my life that is.

One moment I was on cloud nine, next minute I was draining out of hope. Life really is full of surprises. And I have learned my lesson.

I fell for my best friend but I didn't expect he'd go to America with me. He had to go back to Japan because of his family business. We were apart for a long period of time.

Maybe it was also destiny that made us grow apart. I sigh as I remember those moments.

Only one thing didn't change: that is my love for Natsume.

I got married 2 years ago and had a wonderful child named Miyuki. She was very beautiful indeed. I love her with all my heart.

I now live in one of my house here in Japan, far away from my family but near my company.

I sat down on my couch and turned the television on; Miyuki is now sleeping soundly in her room. Then, I felt a pair of strong arms around me and I knew it has to be my beloved husband.

**"How's Miyuki?"  
>"She's sleeping in her room."<strong>

He kissed me on the lips gently but passionately. My husband is a wonderful business man who has also succeeded his family's company. He has been here to always make me feel loved.

**"I'm going to sleep now. Good night, Mikan."  
>"Yes, goodnight."<br>"Aishiteru, Mikan"  
>"I love you too."<strong>

Every word I said was true. I really love this guy in front of me.

**"Oh, and by the way, you gave her a beautiful name."  
>"Yes. It is beautiful, isn't it?"<br>"Miyuki Hyuuga, her name will be remembered."  
>"Of course, my dear, Nat-chan."<br>"I told you to call me Natsume. I thought we agreed on that."**

Yes, we've agreed that I'll call him Natsume from the day we got married.

"**Yes, Natsume. Aishiteru"  
>"I love you too, baka"<br>"Mou, I'm not a baka."  
>"Yes, you're not just <strong>**a ****baka you're **_**my baka.**_**"**

I love this guy, my best friend. I couldn't believe this is happening but I guess it is. And folks, let me tell you all, this is **my dream come true. **I hope your dreams will come true too.

**~FIN~  
>~THE END~<strong>

**A/N: There! This story is finished! I'll be uploading a new story, it's a series too so please continue to support my work. I'm quite proud of this ending I gave this story and plus, I finished this one. Before JUNE, just as I promised you guys! :) see you soon!**

I 3 Fanfiction!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, and its characters but I do own the plot, the idea in this story and this fanfic. Yay! **

**Mizuhi Yamato, logging out.**


End file.
